


Bewitching Maiden

by IceRose34



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crushes, Dimension Travel, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Halloween, Love Confessions, Season/Series 01, Shadow Realm, Sibling Love, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceRose34/pseuds/IceRose34
Summary: Halloween is almost upon Duel Academy and the GX crew are invited to a Halloween party hosted by a friend.  However, there may be more than just treats around the corner, especially when actual Duel Spirits get involved...  Implied Jaden x Alexis, Zane x Jasmine, and one-sided Harrington x Alexis, but mostly OC x Canon and OC x OC.  Set in early Season 1.





	1. Bewitching Maiden Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first YGO GX Halloween story and it's canon with my stuff. Yes, Jaden never sent Yubel to outer space amongst other things. Any OCs that I include in my story that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners on DeviantArt. I hope that you guys like this.

October had obviously came to Duel Academy as everyone was taking note of the Halloween decorations around the school. Of course, the students were wondering about what their plans are going to be for this spooky holiday. “I hope tha’ you’ll come to ma party!” June Valentine squealed in excitement as she passed out invitations to various classmates. Zane Truesdale sighed as he got one from her. The senior shouldn’t be surprised by his friend’s inability to not care about status and whatnot, but still… “You do realize that there are a lot of Blues that won’t come if any of the Reds and Yellows are there, right?” he asked the light teal eyed raven head. June scoffed before adding, “And I know tha’ you’ll come anyway, Sug. So don’t be feedin’ me all of tha’ bullshit. We’re all students in the same school, so why worry?” The navy haired teen opened his mouth to speak, only to snap it shut. The light teal eyed raven head has a point, but she forgets that the Obelisk Blue boys don’t have a compassionate dorm master. Dr. Crowler is anything BUT compassionate and everyone knows it.

“No thank you!”

“B-But Alexis…”

“I said no, Harrington! If my cousin and friends can’t come to your party, then I won’t go! I refuse to choose between them and any guy who wants me! Besides, I got better things to do!”

The two older Blues came across a scene that could come out of a teen drama; a senior being rejected by a beautiful and popular freshman. Alexis Rhodes was furiously glaring at none other than the self-acclaimed tennis king Harrington Rosewood. Zane sighed before pinching his nose in annoyance. He hated this guy and he doesn’t blame his best friend’s younger sister for sharing the exact same feelings. “Well, I’ll be damned! Seems like Rosewood’s also plannin’ a party, but it’s one of those ‘snotty and biased’ parties tha’ nobody likes.” June snickered. Harrington glared at the curly raven head before returning his attention to the hazel eyed blonde. His charming smile is more than forced at this point. “Exactly and since he and his pals consider Holly, Jaden and the like ‘geeks and losers’, I refuse to attend his stupid party. He won’t even invite Chazz and that’s saying a lot if I’m willing to attend for that arrogant bastard.” Alexis added.

“And that asshole wonders why I refuse to speak to him.” Zane said, drawing the two girls’ attention back to him. Alexis nodded before replying, “Same here. I wish that assholes like him would take a hint.” While the two popular kids continued their conversation, June’s light teal eyes widened before grabbing an invitation out of her bag. There’s a good chance that Alexis could say no to her too, but it’s better to try than not. “Hey Lexi, why don’t ya come to ma party instead? I’m plannin’ on invitin’ Jay-Jay, Mellie, Holly, and a few other Reds.” the curly raven head asked, handing the blonde an invitation. Alexis opened it and smiled at the theme setting of the invitation. “Of course I’d come. Despite what Holly says, she does enjoy Nightmare Before Christmas.” she answered, earning a shocked look from Harrington.

“Oh come on!”

“Later, Harrington.” 

The trio of Blues left after that exchange. However, this didn’t sit well with the rejected senior at all. Alexis will be his and he will get even… Elsewhere, the Yuki twins and their friends were in the process of trying to come up with something to do for Halloween. The school was planning on hosting a major Halloween party, but that was cancelled due to the timing being off and other variables being out of their control. Like extreme bias on who can go to the party, catering, and whatnot. “We could watch scary movies and specials.” Jaden grinned, almost tasting whatever baked goods his sister will bake. It was no secret that the brown eyed brunette loves horror movies. He also preferred the classic horror movies that focus on giving people fear-inducing chills. Very few of the newer horror movies gave him a thrill.

“And make us have nightmares and wet our pants?! No thanks, Jay!” Syrus shrieked in fear at the idea. The short teen hated horror movies due to him having nightmares from accidentally seeing some clips of one as a kid. Granted, he loves the more kid-friendly Halloween specials, but not being scared to death. “I agree with Syrus. It’d be one thing if we watched horror movies during the day, but at night? I don’t think so.” Holly spoke, the light blue haired teen glad that one of the few Red girls willing to hang out with him shares his opinion. The curly raven head preferred the more kid-friendly Halloween specials and movies. “We could always go trick or treating.” Chumley suggested only to get a collective groan from everyone. They were supposed to do something fun, not childish. “I believe that I speak for all of us when I say that we’re way too old for trick or treating.” Rosita Cruz said.

“You guys are a bunch of sissies.”

“Jay-Jay, Mellie!”

The twins turned their heads and grinned at the sight of their friends from Obelisk Blue coming over. “Hey June! What cha got there?” Jaden asked happily. Melissa blushed at the sight of Zane, causing him to roll his sea green eyes. He knew that she has a crush on him, but he doesn’t feel the same. However, Zane does care for Melissa like a kid sister, the same way that he cares for Alexis. “Wha’ else, Hon? Invitations to ma Halloween party. Sy and the other Reds can come too if they want.” June answered with a giggle. Upon hearing the word party, Chumley took a look at the invitation. Kerrie Turner and Anna Knightly joined him and began to smile. “R-Really?” Syrus stuttered in happiness, glad that one of the few very pretty Obelisk Blues was inviting him. “Of course, Sugar. Ya may be Zane’s little brother, but you’re also ma friend.” June added, pinching Syrus’s cheek. The light blue haired teen blushed while rubbing his cheek.

“Do we have to dress for the theme?”

“Of course not, Jay-Jay! Ya can wear any costume tha’ ya like, whether it matches tha theme or not.”

“I’m down for this party.” Chumley happily said, the other three Slifer girls nodded in agreement. Any party hosted by an Obelisk Blue student is almost guaranteed to be grand and fun. It’s also a huge bonus if they’re willing to invite students from the other two dorms. It’s not often that that scenario happened. “Me too.” Holly chirped in, earning a grin from Alexis. There was no way that she was going without her cousin. After chimes of approval from several other Reds rang out, Jaden and Melissa began to grin. “Well sis, it looks like we have ourselves a party date for Halloween.” the brown eyed brunette smirked. Melissa nodded, noticing the beaming smile that June had on her face. “Great, I’ll see ya all on Saturday, three weeks from now.” she squealed, heading off to invite some Yellows.

**Meanwhile, in the Duel Spirit World…**

A tan skinned woman with long, flowing black hair and red eyes walked on towards a castle with a scroll in hand. Her Ancient Egyptian attire would’ve fooled any mortal man if they met her face to face. But only a handful of mortals know that she’s not human, but a Duel Monster instead. Most of the male Duel Spirits don’t dare go near her for she’s as deadly in battle as she’s beautiful. Especially the male magicians as her effect makes her invincible to them for physical attacks. A pink bug with a white heart mark on its back flew next to the woman. Today had to be stormy as her white cape blew in the wind and the rain fell, but she didn’t care. She had a mission to find her beloved king and queen and from what it sounds like, they’ve been found at long last. And not a minute too soon…

As she entered the castle, a white male figure dressed in a blue Santa outfit looked at her with hope. They need good news and they need it now. Their allies depend on it before it’s too late. “Hathor, did you find…?” a male voice started to ask before a raised hand silenced him. The pink bug chirped with uncertainty before landing on his nest. He began to eat his dinner afterwards. “Yes, Christmas Cupid, I found our beloved king and queen. They’ve been reincarnated into high school teenagers on Earth. Twin siblings, specifically. Just like their past lives… What of Life Goddess Izanami and Rose Paladin’s situations?” the woman, Hathor asked the entity known as Christmas Cupid. She began to use her crystal ball to track the teens. Only to smile when she found them on an island.

“They’re still being held hostage by our enemies. We can’t do much until we reunite with our queen.”

“Damn it, then I need to move fast. I hate to do this, but I have to make our queen come to me for a fight. And I’ll need Cursed Love Bug for the job.”

The bug, Cursed Love Bug stopped eating his meal before chirping in shock. Their queen frowned heavily on using love spells on anyone other than other Duel Spirits. Love spells never fully assure that someone has their beloved due to the love being forced, not real. The situation is more dire then he initially thought. “H-Hathor, y-you know that the Shadow Trial duels are extremely dangerous and forbidden…” Christmas Cupid said in shock. There’s a huge reason why no one did the Shadow Trial duels anymore unless they wanted someone tortured. They broke people and spirits, physically and mentally. It was why the Supreme King and Light Queen outlawed them after a human ally of their kingdom wound up dead from a Shadow Trial duel.

He knew that the woman respected their queen enough to never use love spells on humans unless it was necessary. And yet, it seems that this is the only way for them to get any help. They’re running out of time. “I have no choice in the matter, old friend. There’s no telling if our queen’s new body will react to the duel and spell or not, but if she’s able to remember only her past and lover’s past names and regain some of her powers, then I trust that she will be fine.” Hathor explained, brewing a potion. The white skinned immortal nodded, understanding that desperate times call for desperate measures. Christmas Cupid then took the potion and began to leave. But not before saying in a somber tone, “I’ll tell Mistletoe Fairy to ready my spell, then. But Hathor, I hope that you know what you’re doing…”

“Me too, old friend. Me too. But it’s the only way…”


	2. Bewitching Maiden Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's an update. First half of this chapter is a character focus section on Chazz and it does contain head canons, mentioned one-sided Chazz x Alexis and platonic Chazz/Mindy/Jasmine. There's also nudity because of it being a bath house scene, so you've been warned. Plus, a major secret about the Yuki twins comes out and Melissa begins to remember one of her past memories during a costume fitting. I hope that you guys like this.

**Obelisk Blue bathing house**

Chazz Princeton sighed blissfully as he stepped in the boys’ section of the hot springs, clad in nothing but a towel. The blue clad boy loved bathing in the hot springs and everyone knows it, especially his sister and friends. Sure, he could’ve just bathed in his dorm room bathroom, but the soothing atmosphere always kept him coming back here. Chazz knew that while the Obelisk Blue girls’ dorm has its own private hot springs, some of the girls liked coming to the general bathing house. Jasmine Moore and Mindy Harris are two of those girls. He rolled his dark gray eyes as he knew that the two liked coming here to talk to him. The spiky raven head dropped his towel and stepped in the hot water. As soon as he was waist deep in the water, Chazz found his thoughts wondering to things that he normally thought in the privacy of his dorm room. His older half-brothers and Melissa Yuki of Slifer Red being amongst those things.

He hates not having a say in his future.

Chazz hates pretending to be the rude rich boy and knowing that he’d be socially rejected if he ever let his true self out. That also included not using his true deck, the deck that had stood by him since his Junior Champion days. Slade and Jagger just had to convince him to use more powerful and rare cards and not his aces. His uncles were disowned by his paternal grandparents for simply choosing to live the lives that they wanted, including marrying the ones that they love. Especially his uncle Steve after he divorced his wicked ex-wife and married his current wife, the one woman who truly made him happy. Those thoughts made the spiky raven head angry that his uncles, the older heirs were tossed aside because his paternal grandfather couldn’t accept that them as human beings with feelings of their own.

He’s a human being too, not some trophy that his half-brothers can show off to their ass kissing peers! The fact that his own father had to deal with two emotionally and psychologically abusive sons who reminded him of the horrid old man made Chazz all the more determined to be less like him. His mom has been a saint for putting up with her stepsons and their less than ideal behavior. She’d always tell him that being the best doesn’t always mean winning everything in life. Yet, Slade and Jagger have him convinced that if he did what they asked, he’d be the best duelist. He accepted it at the time, wanting nothing more than to bond with his half-brothers and to get revenge on Alexis for rejecting him. Melissa, on the other hand, has Chazz questioning if he’s really doing the right thing.

Ever since he met her and her twin brother, things have gotten…awkward.

His half-brothers have very strict instructions for him in terms of dating and other things. Chazz snorted as he knew that Slade and Jagger are planning on convincing their father to marry him off to some snotty rich girl who’d only want him for his money once he graduated. He hated girls like that as they’re nothing more than gold diggers. His half-brothers’ own mother being a prime example of a gold digger. And one of the main causes of his and his sisters’ suffering by most of his paternal relatives. The spiky raven head didn’t expect his rude rich boy façade to become popular, especially amongst the girls. Yes, he’d eat up the compliments his fangirls gave, but they’re nothing more than empty flatteries. What he’d wouldn’t give to have one genuine compliment from a girl?

Sure, Alexis is one of the very few girls who didn’t worship the ground that he walked on, but the hazel eyed blonde never once questioned his reasonings for his attitude. Just like the others in his grade who didn’t give a fuck about status, she resented him for his nasty attitude and treatment of duelists whose skills are lower than his. In fact, Alexis viewed him as undesirable, which made Chazz all the gladder that he saw that she’ll never come around. Why would he waste his time waiting on a girl who isn’t into him, but didn’t want him either? Holly’s another girl that didn’t like him, but Chazz found her way too brainy for his liking. In other words, she’s not his type. Plus, it was obvious to the dark gray eyed raven head that Slade and Jagger only wanted him to snatch one of the two girls because they’re Seto’s nieces and have enough wealth on them.

Not like Melissa, the only girl on campus to show an interest in his true self. Yes, Jaden’s also interested in his true self, but only in a platonic manner. To which he was relieved because he isn’t into boys. But Melissa has shown Chazz signs that she likes him back. She had shown him nothing but kindness and care, despite her initial dislike of him. Her smile has him hooked and he had been craving her lips since the day he first met her. He also knew secrets that none of the other Reds know about. Chazz had just gotten comfortable in using the Ojamas and Light and Darkness Dragon in his deck again and it was because of her… He couldn’t help but wonder if she really does care or if it’s all in his head. Damn it, he has fallen for the shorter brunette and the rest of the Blues are picking up on it. The spiky raven head cursed Slade and Jagger for putting him in this position.

Why can’t Chazz choose to date the girl that he loves, regardless of her social class?!

His dark gray eyes widened in shock as realization struck him. Chazz is in love with a Slifer girl, mainly his archrival’s sister. The spiky raven head has officially lost interest in Alexis and has moved onto Melissa. If word of this gets out to the rest of the Blues, he’ll be ruined… While Melissa didn’t have to worry about any of her friends abandoning her, Shauna Vain and her gang will relentlessly bully her for having the hots for an Obelisk boy. A few feminine giggles alert Chazz to the presence of a few Obelisk girls entering the hot springs for a bath. Quietly swimming over to the barrier separating the boys’ and girls’ sections, the spiky raven head pressed his ears to the wall. It didn’t take him long to hear concerned voices from both Mindy Harris and Jasmine Moore, which is unusual for them. One of the other girls with them, Kylie had told them about her relationship with Evan, a Slifer boy that she has fallen for and how Selina Kong and her gang had been bullying her for it.

The more Chazz listened, the more it began to dawn on him that he and Melissa are in a similar situation. The red clad girl has gotten bullied by many of his fangirls, Kourtney Sanders being one of the worst ones. And he had been getting called soft for growing close with her by several other boys. Another girl in the group, Madison began to comfort Kylie after the blue haired girl finished her latest attack from the blue eyed brunette. To say that Jasmine sounded pissed is an understatement. Chazz knew that the light auburn haired teen has quite the temper and that you’re in deep shit if you’re the one who made her mad. Mindy began cursing, saying that no one shouldn’t be told who they can and can’t date just because their ‘friends’ didn’t like the person. No one messed with true love and got away with it. Chazz rolled his dark gray eyes, but the brown eyed raven head is right. NO ONE tells him who he can and can’t date. Only he can decide who is and isn’t worthy of his affections.

Jasmine sensed his presence on the other side and smiled. Mindy did the same as he needed to hear those words the most. Love waits for no one, she believed and once it lets go, you can’t get it back. After getting silent approval from his female friends, Chazz got out of the hot springs and headed back to the dressing rooms. He didn’t care that he spooked a couple of other boys entering the hot springs. He had a mission to do right now. Once he got dressed, the spiky raven head made his way back to his dorm room. First things first, he needed to make a couple of phone calls to a couple of folks and then go to bed. Chazz can deal with finding Melissa and making his move on her tomorrow when he’s feeling refreshed. If he didn’t make his move now, he’ll lose her forever and regret it.

**The next day**

The Yuki twins and their friends made their way to the neighboring village to look at costumes and such for June’s party. However, nothing was looking good for them and no ideas were coming to Melissa either. She was thankful that she didn’t have to design a costume as a school assignment. You can’t rush creativity and get good results, after all. “Ugh, all of these costumes are so yesterday.” Kerrie groaned, the others nodding in agreement. Nothing seemed to appeal to anybody at this point. “Yesterday? More like previous years ago. I mean, some like Transformers and Disney are one thing, but come on, wouldn’t it kill the designers to be more original?” Melissa remarked, placing her hands on her hips. The other Reds began to try and think of what else that they can do. However, sounds of giggling catch their ears and they began to follow them. It didn’t take them long to find Jasmine, Mindy, Alexis, and Chelsea heading to the landing port.

“Hey girls! Where are you guys heading off to?” Jaden excitedly waved, running up to them. The other Reds caught up to him a few minutes later. Syrus blushed majorly at the sight of Chelsea, smiling a shy smile. The tan skinned girl noticed the shorter boy’s reaction and blushed in return. The yellow clad girl has a big time crush on him, but had a hard time admitting it because of who her adopted brother is. Melissa noticed this and smirked with her hand on her chin. She’ll have to work on hooking those two up later. “We’re going to get our costumes, silly.” Mindy giggled. Noticing the Reds’ confusion, Jasmine sighed, “As you know, Chazz and Chelsea’s maternal relatives are designers. However, there’s one employee of Mrs. Princeton’s that’s the top costume designer in all of Japan. Madame Laverne Reid.” The Yuki twins looked at their friends and noticed that they’re all out of options. “Y-You don’t mind if we tagged along, do you, Cousin?” Holly timidly asked.

“Sure, Holly. I was going to ask if you guys wanted to come, anyway.”

“Thanks Alexis.”

The hazel eyed blonde smiled at the brown eyed brunette. “Anytime, Jaden.” she replied happily, getting a smile from him in return. Just then, a passenger helicopter showed up and landed. “Perfect timing.” Chelsea said, going to speak to the pilot. The others waited for the tan skinned brunette to return. “Meeting Madame Laverne Reid is a major dream come true. I hear that she used to do commissions for Charlotte Morrison.” Kerrie said, her face lit up like a Christmas tree. “I know, right?” Anna replied excitedly, a huge grin on her face. Melissa looked away at the sound of her grandmother’s name and sighed bitterly. Chazz is the only one who knows that Charlotte was her and Jaden’s grandmother. It was more or less her fault for telling him that due to them spending a lot of time together. So far, he hasn’t told anyone, much to her surprise.

That made her ponder why. Chazz didn’t owe her a thing and she didn’t want him to. The spiky raven head could’ve humiliated the shorter brunette with this major secret, but he hasn’t. Yeah, he made it clear to her that he wouldn’t tell anyone. Still, she tallied it up to the fact that she’s one of the few Reds that he respected. There’s no way that Chazz likes her THAT way or sees her as a possible girlfriend…right? He has most of his sights on Alexis…right? Melissa sighed once more at the predicament that she’s in. Not even their friends know about this fact and the shorter brunette has been considering telling them for a while. The timing just isn’t right for something this major to them. Jaden noticed this and patted his sister’s back to try and comfort her. A few minutes later, Chelsea came out and began signaling the others to climb aboard. Everyone did so without further conversation.

**Two hours later…**

Everyone was staring in shock at the sight of the building. It was beautiful and HUGE. Not as huge as Kaiba Corp., but still… “Here it is, guys. Madame Laverne’s Costume Emporium.” Mindy happily said. After getting over their shock, everyone entered the building. While waiting in the lobby center, the Yuki twins saw various pictures of a younger raven haired young woman with various celebrities. One of them being their grandmother Charlotte in her prime, looking so beautiful and in love with the camera. Melissa felt the urge to puke at the sight of her late lookalike, pretending to be all smiles and waves. Her maternal grandmother may’ve been considered the best actress from outsiders and fans, but those who personally knew the woman are aware of her true selfish, egocentric, and loveless nature. Jaden squeezed his sister’s shoulder, understanding just what she was thinking about. “Hello, welcome to Madame Laverne’s Costume Emporium. Do you have an appointment with us?” an older man asked, snapping everyone out of their thoughts.

“Yes, we do.”

“Name?”

“Chelsea Lake and guests.”

The man looked at the clipboard before noticing the name. “Ah, yes and I believe that I was informed that you have additional guests. Right this way, Miss Lake.” he said, walking towards the fitting area. The teens shrugged before following him. Nothing seemed wrong or out of place. However, an older woman came up to the group and stopped them. “Excuse me, young lady?” she asked, gesturing to Melissa. The man sighed, but didn’t stop the woman. This was nothing new to the man. The shorter brunette looked up before answering, “Yes madam?” The woman looked at her intensely before asking, “Are you by any chance related to Charlotte Morrison?” Jaden paled at the question. The truth’s coming out sooner than he and his sister would’ve liked. Melissa’s face paled before stuttering out, “S-She was m-my and my brother’s g-grandma…” Everyone else stared at her and Jaden in shock. “WHAT?!” everyone but Chelsea exclaimed. In fact, the tan skinned girl didn’t seem all that surprised about this reveal.

“So it is true, then.”

Everyone turned to see an elderly lady dressed in a dark red dress and carrying a silver walking stick coming out of a dressing room with a younger man. Obviously, it was another customer as he was walking out with a shopping bag. “M-Mother! I-I…” the woman stuttered in surprise. _Mother?_ Jaden thought, Yubel appearing in spirit form and shrugging. Either one or both of the adults are her kids and possible in-laws. “Honey, I thought that we went over this…” the man whispered to his partner annoyed. How in the hell did he fall for the woman who’s the polar opposite of him? “Shut up, Russ! The fact that she looks exactly like Charli but younger was too important to ignore!” the woman whispered back pissed. The elderly lady rose her hand up, silencing the pair.

“I’m glad that Elizabeth asked the young lady that question, Russell. I recall overhearing that Charlotte has a granddaughter who looks exactly like her, but we all know how rumors go. Nothing but a load of bullshit.” she spoke bluntly. She then turned her attention to the shocked teens. A welcoming, but rather proud smile is present on her face. Sapphire Tiger growled ferociously, appearing in spirit form. A sharp look and a shake of Melissa’s head made the anthro tiger back off for now. “I’m sure that all of you have heard of me, but I’ll introduce myself anyway. I’m Madame Laverne Reid. This is my daughter and son-in-law, Elizabeth and Russell Gates.” Laverne stated quite proudly. “Uh, hi?” Syrus awkwardly replied with a wave. The rest of the group, barring Chelsea, Jasmine, Mindy, and Alexis did the same. Russell and Elizabeth also looked just as awkward.

“Shall we get going for the fittings then? Come, we have much to do.” Laverne asked, strutting onwards to the fitting area. Everyone followed her afterwards. The boys were put into a separate fitting area from the girls. Russell was to attend to the boys while his mother-in-law and wife worked with the girls. Mindy took her clothes off as it was routine for her. The other girls started to do the same. The brown eyed raven head then began to explain how the fittings worked and other things. Melissa felt both awkward and embarrassed by this moment and the rest of her spirits can sense it. She has a lot of explaining to do to her friends about this secret. Nobody likes being kept in the dark and for good reason. “Tell me, young lady, what’s your name?” Laverne asked the shorter brunette, keeping one hand on her walking stick while the other hand is on her shoulder. “I-It’s Melissa Diane Yuki.” Melissa answered timidly, messing with some of her fingers.

“Well, Melissa darling, what is it that you desire to be the most for Halloween?”

Melissa then noticed a costume selection had shown up on a tablet panel in the fitting room and was surprised. Kaiba Corp.’s not the only company with technology ahead of its time. Placing a hand on her chin, she hummed over her choices. Then the green eyed brunette sighed as she felt torn on a couple of choices. “I…I want to try my hand at something in t-the goth genre, l-like some of the stuff that Chazz likes. B-But I also want to be a princess…” Melissa managed to say, surprising herself with her request. It’s not like her to request something completely out of her comfort zone. What’s going on with her? Laverne simply smirked before tapping her walking stick, “I always say, darling, why not do both?” The shorter brunette looked at the costume selection and saw what the older woman had picked and gasped. It was a black and green corset styled dress with various matching accessories. Suddenly, a flash happened and Melissa began to pass out. As the room went black for her, she heard voices shouting her name in horror…

“Mellie?”

“MELLIE!”


	3. Bewitching Maiden Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Happy Belated Thanksgiving, guys. As a present to you, here's a new chapter. The Yuki twins finally reveal a major family secret of theirs. There's mentions of abuse here! You have been warned if you can't handle it! I hope that you guys like this.

_It was a beautiful summer day in the kingdom of Telia. The sun was shining and everyone was enjoying the warm weather. A pair of twin siblings, a prince and a princess to be precise, were practicing their sword fighting. A few of their servants, several Duel Monsters, to be precise, are watching the fight. The princess, who wore a white, green, and light blue training outfit was losing to her brother, an unusual thing as she usually won. She was usually more controlled and calmer than this. Her brother had proved to be a more reckless fighter, so something was definitely bothering her. This proved everyone’s theory when the prince who wore a black, dark red, and gold training outfit knocked his sister’s sword out of her hand._

_“And we have a winner! Prince Haou wins!” an alien-like hero announced. Several Elemental Heroes, Winged Kuriboh, and Yubel cheered at their master’s victory. The prince, Haou removed his mask with a warm smile. “Your training really paid off, Neos. But I fear that something’s bugging Lu.” he said, taking notice of his sister’s behavior. The princess removed her mask before bitterly adding, “Really, what was your first clue, brother?!” Thank goodness Maiden in Love isn’t around right now or else… She loved her loyal servant; really, she did, but the curly brunette is sometimes way too much when it comes to the topic of love. The hero, Neos looked at his princess before asking, “Whatever is the matter, Princess Lucia? You’re usually better than this.”_

_“As you know, we’ve been invited to a birthday ball in honor of Queen Regina and King Triton’s only son, Prince Alexander.”_

_“Of course, Your Highness, do go on.”_

_“And I just found out from Valentine Knight that it’s also another attempt for marriage since Prince Alexander is being forced to choose his bride and Father’s still trying to force me to marry!” the princess, Lucia spat, her green eyes filled with rage. She groaned while putting her face in her hands. When will their parents learn that she’s a human being, not some trophy wife for a prince?! “I-It’s true, my liege! The invitation states that every eligible maiden is to attend.” Aromage Rosemary confirmed, bowing nervously. Haou chuckled before patting Lucia on the back. “Cheer up, Lu. I have a feeling that you’ll find your true soulmate at the ball.” he happily stated. The green eyed brunette smirked before teasingly stating, “Just like you and Princess Felicia of the Cyber Angels?” Haou’s cheeks darkened to a deep red as thoughts of his beautiful blonde fiancé filled his mind._

_“Your Highness, there you are!”_

_Lucia groaned before noticing a gray eyed curly haired brunette in a yellow dress with pink trim running towards her. She was out of breath, but was smiling widely all the same. The princess really didn’t want to deal with the matchmaking monster right now. Unfortunately, there’s no getting out of going to the ball. “Come on, you and Prince Haou are running late!” Maiden in Love squealed, grabbing her master’s hand. Haou’s brown eyes widened as he realized that she meant being late for the fittings for the ball. “Late for wha… AHH!” Lucia shrieked as Maiden pulled her towards the castle. The others and prince rolled their eyes before following the princess and servant…_

Melissa groaned as she slowly opened her green eyes to see the faces of her concerned friends and Madam Laverne. The shorter brunette felt her head pounding, only for it to cease once she got her bearings down. “W-What happened…?” she groggily asked, trying to sit up. So far, the dizzy spells have gone down considerably. Melissa was able to stand up after waiting for a few minutes to quit feeling dizzy. “You were going to pick your costume and then you just passed out.” Alexis answered with worry. The other girls nodded with the same expression. They were just as worried as the blonde.

The red clad girl rubbed her head out of embarrassment. Melissa sighed before saying, “Sorry about that, guys. I-I was just worn out from the flight.” The other girls were satisfied with the answer for the time being. The shorter brunette knew that she didn’t tell the whole truth and her duel spirits sensed it as well. Why did Melissa half-lie like that? And more importantly, did their master experience a regaining of a memory? Madam Laverne cleared her throat as she said, “As I was saying, darling, why not do both? Young Master Charles requested a similar costume, but a prince’s costume of course.” Melissa relooked at the costume choice and felt that it was speaking to her. Despite the black and green color scheme, the dress belonged to her.

Like it was reuniting with its lost master from long ago.

Taking a deep breath, Melissa said, “I can’t explain it, but it’s perfect for me. I-I’ll take it, color scheme and all.” This response once again shocked her. She was supposed to hate gothic fashion! Why is the shorter brunette choosing it for her costume?! Madam Laverne smiled an all-knowing smile. “Excellent choice, darling. I’ll tend to the other girls.” the elderly woman replied, pleased with the answer. Sapphire Tiger noticed her master nodding silently in response and growled. “Something is off about that woman and it’s giving me the creeps. She reminds me too much of Lady Genevieve and to this day, I still can’t read her poker face.” Aromage Bergamot mused, making a rare spirit appearance. Melissa was surprised by this as well as he rarely paid a visit in spirit form. “Agreed. It’s a shame that Aromages Laurel and Marjoram are still missing.” Sapphire Tiger replied.

“We’ll find our brother and sister. I just know that we will.”

“Same goes for the rest of our comrades.”

“Huh, guys?”

Aromage Bergamot turned his head to Melissa and answered, “Yes, my princess?” Being used to the redhead’s formalities, the shorter brunette sighed and stated, “Less worrying and more focus on our costumes.” The two spirits simply nodded at her request. There will be plenty of time to discuss this later. Sapphire Tiger bowed before saying, “Understood, my liege. We’ll take our leave.” They then vanished, Melissa breathing a sigh of relief. Those two are fiercely protective of her and for good reason. She had been hurt and used by others before, so it was no wonder that they’re the hardest of her Duel Spirits to gain the trust of. Sapphire Tiger is slightly more trusting than Bergamot, though. Melissa then turned her attention back to her friends. This will take a while…

**Two hours later**

Everyone boarded the passenger helicopter back after getting their costume commissions. They all loved their choices and were surprised that they didn’t have to pay for them. Except for Chelsea, of course. Madame Laverne said that the commissions were on the house due to them being a part of the Princeton circle of friends. Jaden walked up to his sister and grabbed her shoulder. “Alexis told me that you passed out earlier, Mellie. Are you feeling okay?” he asked out of concern. Come to think of it, he noticed that Yubel felt outta sorts around the time she passed out. Jaden began to wonder if something had happened. A curt nod and a mouthed ‘I’ll tell you later.’ was his response from Melissa. The brown eyed brunette simply nodded and the flight took off without much chatter.

Upon returning to the academy, Melissa entered the Slifer Red student lounge area. She knew that she had some explaining to do about her secret, but the shorter brunette needed to tell Jaden what really happened when she passed out. No else can know that particular truth until the time felt right. Sure enough, her brother entered the lounge area and sat down next to her. “Alright sis, what really happened during your fainting spell? I doubt that fatigue had anything to do with it.” Jaden asked seriously. Melissa took a deep breath and let it out before answering, “Jay-Jay, I…I…I experienced a-a part of Lucia’s memory returning to me…” Jaden’s brown eyes widened at this confession, but kept calm. He experienced something similar the night that he dueled Alexis. “What do you remember so far, Melissa?” Yubel asked, appearing in spirit form.

“Lucia and Haou were sparing, practicing their sword fighting. Lucia was feeling upset because she and Haou got invited to a ball celebrating Prince Alexander’s birthday and it’s also a marriage proposal. As a result of this reveal, Lucia lost the sparing match.”

“Hmm, go on.”

“Haou cheered her up and she teased him about his engagement to Princess Felicia of the Cyber Angels. Maiden in Love showed up and began to drag Lucia to get fitted for the ball. That was it.” Melissa answered, feeling her hands shaking. Jaden placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. This action seemed to have calmed her down. “I’m not surprised that you remembered that, Princess.” Love Prince said, making a rare spirit appearance. Jaden threw a small smile at the duel spirit, acknowledging his presence while Yubel grinned. The shorter brunette blushed at the sight of the handsome blonde Duel Monster.

It was no secret that Melissa has a major card crush on him, starting from when she was 11. That was, until she learned that Love Prince and her were sorta lovers in their shared past. “Love Prince, w-what could that possibly mean?” she shyly asked. Love Prince sighed before answering, “It means that your lost feelings for Alexander are starting to return. I’m well aware of his name being Chazz now, but his love for you is slowly returning to him.” Jaden didn’t know how to react to that while Melissa cursed out loud with her face in her hands.

“Damn it and here I am, warming up to the bastard. W-What should I do and more importantly, what should I say? I’m not the only girl who vies for Chazz’s affections.”

“I told you this once a long time ago, Princess, but back when you were announced as a suitor for Prince Alexander’s hand, I said to not underestimate the powers of love. Fate had a strange way of bringing us together. I knew then that I can never have a normal family with you, despite the depths of my devotion to you and was willing to share you with a man who’s love for you rivals my own. I found that man in Prince Alexander and I’m finding him again.” Love Prince added, touching the shorter brunette’s chin with comfort. Melissa felt slightly better at hearing her duel spirit’s words, but some things can’t be ignored. Jaden heaved a sigh before adding, “Well, the last thing that Mellie wants to do is to come off as some creep to Chazz. Much like I don’t want to come off as a creep to Alexis.” Yubel silently agreed to her master’s statement. No one likes a creep and she knows it.

The blonde Duel Monster nodded in agreement. “You’re right about that, my Prince. Time reveals everything when it is right. But do know that my Princess will get her first kiss before this year is up. It’s no longer a matter of who, but a matter of when.” he said before vanishing. The twins were silent after that statement. They had a lot to think about, considering everything that’s happened to them this far. A few footsteps approaching brought the twins out of their trance. There’s still the matter of dealing with the elephant in the room. Sure enough, Alexis and the other girls showed up. They all sat down after the twins gestured them to do so. “So Charlotte Morrison was your grandmother…” Anna stated the obvious. Kerrie shot a rare glare towards her best friend, but kept quiet about it. Melissa sighed bitterly before replying, “Y-Yes, she was. W-We’re both ashamed about it.”

“Who else besides us knows?”

“Chazz. Long story short, we got into a fight over something and one confession led to another…”

“And I know because he told me. He hasn’t told anyone else.”

Melissa gave a small smile at Chelsea’s words before it turned back into a frown. This was digging up memories that she wanted to forget. Memories of her late lookalike trying to force her into clothes that she didn’t want to wear, all of the times the old bat made her mother cry, and the old bat trying to take her deck away by force… “Charlotte was never a loving person. She had a very cold view of the world and tried to separate us from time to time. We could never understand why.” Jaden bitterly added. Alexis reached out and touched his shoulder. This action gave him enough courage to continue. “That is, until the day of our custody trial when she confessed everything. I had long lost respect for Charlotte before then, but the fact that she married our grandpa purely out of avarice just rubbed me and Mellie the wrong way. We made sure that she’ll never live to see us again.” he managed to finish without breaking down. 

The shorter brunette clutched her hands into fists and began shaking. The memories were way too much to handle then and they’re too much to handle now. “A-And the only r-reason she even so much as gave a damn about me was because I LOOK EXACTLY LIKE HER! HER HAIR, HER EYES, EVERYTHING! IF I HAD LOOKED MORE LIKE MY PARENTS, WE WOULDN’T HAVE KNOWN OF HER EXISTENCE! I COULD’VE HAD A BETTER CHILDHOOD! I-I HATE HER!” she snapped, angry tears spilling down her face. At the end of her rant, Melissa began to wail loudly. Jaden reached out and grabbed his sister in an embrace. “M-Mellie… I-I… Rather, w-we didn’t know…” Holly said shocked. Both Anna and Kerrie were horrified at how cruel their former idol was to her own family. Melissa continued to sob in her brother’s chest. “I know how you guys feel, especially you Mellie.” Chumley said, causing the twins to look at him in shock.

“What do you mean, Chum?”

“My dad owns a sake company and wanted me to take over the business when he retires. Said that it’s in my blood or some shit like that. Problem is, I hated being anywhere near that damned factory and found my calling in Duel Monsters. My dad called it a waste of time, but my mom convinced him to enroll me in school here once he saw that I had some potential. Safe to say, he’s beginning to regret it after I failed to get into Ra.”

Melissa sniffed before saying, “Your dad’s a piece of shit, Chum.” The koala-looking boy nodded, sighing. “It doesn’t help that he overlooks my younger brother’s achievements and doesn’t get that HE wants to run that damned factory when he’s older and not me.” Chumley added, Kerrie reaching over and grabbing his hand. He squeezed it in return. The red clad boy was glad for the blue eyed blonde’s support. “Wow, that really sucks.” Anna said. Everyone was silent after that, not knowing what else there is to say. And frankly, what else is there to be said? No one deserved to be abused like that.

Suddenly, everyone’s stomachs growled in hunger. When was the last time that they ate anything? “Let’s go grab dinner. I haven’t eaten anything since lunch.” Jaden said. The others nodded in agreement, heading on over to the Slifer Red cafeteria. Alexis sent a quick message to Ms. Fontaine about her, Mindy, and Jasmine grabbing dinner elsewhere. She was the last one besides the twins to leave. “Thanks for telling us everything. I’m sorry that we brought it up…” the blonde said, looking away at the end. “I-It’s okay, Lexi. I’m glad that we let it out.” Melissa stated, feeling more better about it. Alexis smiled before opening the door. The trio went out to get food after that. The Yuki twins made a silent vow to not keep something that major in from their friends anymore.

For now, that is. But something will change that game fairly soon…


End file.
